The Story
by MissingIdentity
Summary: Just because he is an idiot doesn't mean he doesn't have secrets that even the Shadow King doesn't know. Nor his own father. Nor his own grandmother. A secret only shared by him and his mother. His self-proclaimed title 'King' is not actually one of his idiotic tendencies as it seems.
A large wooden door much like the ones from medieval times stood in your way. As you were contemplating whether to knock or just enter, the double doors swung open slowly, making creaking noises as it gave way for the sudden visitor which is you.

Darkness greeted you coldly as you looked beyond the entry way. Taking a hesitant step, you entered the ghostly place.

BANG! The double doors closed suddenly behind you, the sound resonating throughout the area. You tried to pry open the doors but was left with disappointing results. Defeated, you turned your heels and trekked towards the blackness.

The pitter-patter of your footsteps echoed down the halls. You had been walking for a few minutes and you were still trapped in this gloomy corridor. You stared at your feet donning cheap slippers. You mused how it was hilariously out of place from the clearly expensive marble floors. Sighing, you looked up only to be met by light coming not too far from where you were. You were ecstatic!

Is this what they meant by 'light at the end of the tunnel'?!

 _(I tried…)_

You ran towards the light _(not because you're dead and going to heaven)_ and found a huge library. It looked like the one from the Disney Princess Cartoon Beauty and the Beast! The only differences were the dim lighting, the dark and royal blue, violet, and black colour schemes of the chamber, the stars on the ceiling, ancient books and scrolls stacked, stored, and scattered, and the mystical aura it gave of. It felt like the secrets of the world were housed here! _(oh the irony)_

Your eyes continued to roam and marvel at the grandness when it settled in the middle of the room where a cloaked figure with its hood covering half of its face sat at a majestic throne. The person was busy reading an old book with weird symbols on its cover- _and were those gems?_

The man or woman must have felt you staring and finally noticed your presence. "Oh. Hello." A man. "Please take a seat. It would do no good for a beautiful lady like you to be standing around." A flirtatious gentleman. He gestured at a chair in front of him. You shrugged and took a seat.

"So what can I do for you, my lady?" You were annoyed. "Stop that, will you? I'm no heiress or mistress and I'm certainly no princess." The man chuckled. Ah, what a beautiful voice.

"You're interesting. You can call me , Kohiko by the way. So, what brings you to this place, (Name)?" He trailed off. "Well, I heard from my classmates yesterday about a shop that sells accessories, and whatnot. They said it can change your luck or something. I was curious so here I am." You confessed. You weren't a believer but curiosity killed the cat, right?

"The shop's on the other side though. Also, we're closed for the day due to the coming storm." You groaned. Wait. "Storm?" As if mocking you, a lightning crackled followed by a loud boom. Heavy rain started pouring. Ugh. What a bad day.

As if sensing your demise, Kohiko spoke "How about I read you a story?" "A story?" You asked, baffled. How old are you? Five? Out of all the things he would suggest. Well, you were in a library after all. "Yeah. This." He said, showing the book he was reading earlier. 'The World's Magic' it read. It did look promising.

"Fine. But before we start I want a cup of hot chocolate and a pitcher of cold water, a batch of chocolate chip cookies and a cake." You demanded. Who cares if you're being haughty! You're trapped with him until the storm lets up and it looked like it wouldn't be any sooner. 'Might as well be comfy.'

He raised an eyebrow before he pointed at the small table beside him. It had everything you asked plus a teacup you presumed was his, clean utensils, and the cake was already half eaten. "What a coincidence! Have as much as you like." He chirped happily. You obliged and ate a cookie.

Your eyes widened at the taste. This was high-class food! You've tasted it once when your aunt treated you to a fancy restaurant. Your allowance can only buy a glass of water with how high the prices were. This guy must be filthy rich.

"I know this story by heart. It's my favourite actually." He set the book down and made himself comfortable. "So you're going to tell me it to me instead of reading from the book?" He nodded.

 _"Shall we start the story?"_


End file.
